Orbis Bellum (Map Game)
This map game is all new. This is a world at war. The human race here will face the most brutal war in history. The world is slipping towards annihilation in this war. Now the players in this map game will fight the last human war. Will humanity be united or will it become extinct? The fate of the world is in your hands. Based on the upcoming game, Orbis Bellum (currently being developed by none other than me and in the concept stage) brings the war of tomorrow into your hands. Welcome to Orbis Bellum: The Map Game. "War doesn't decide who's right, but who's left." - Bertrand Russell Rules Basic Rules *Be plausible. *1 country per player, 3 colonies per planet. *Technological advances must be plausible (which means no robots fighting clones) *The Golden Rule: treat others as you'd like to be treated, is NOT. *No sockpuppeting. *The map must be updated at least every 5 turns. *Turns are by quarter-years. *Game is archived every 15 years. *A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. *After a nation has been inactive for two years, Plausibility Points will be taken away. After five years, the user will be removed from the game. *You may create proxies and use them in turns. Mod Constitution *A mode can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority of mods, or by a 50% vote by players. Should both the Head Mods both vote "aye" the mod will be removed despite whatever the other mods voted. Co-Head mod and Creator need 65% majorities by player or 40% with the backing of the other Head Mod. *Creator and Co-Head Mod have equal authority, and either can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority. Should the Creator be voted out he will be given a demotion should a moderator position be open. *Lead Map Maker has more authority in terms of maps than the other map makers, but in-game he is a sub-mod. *Sub-Mods may only write turn-events if one has not yet been written and more than 1 player has already posted in the turn. *Only the Creator and Co-Head Mod may be boot players from the game. Should a Head Mod challenge the other the player's removal will be voted on amongst Mods and requires 50% "ayes" to be booted. *The Mod Constitution can be amended by either a 2/2 vote by the head mods or a 5/8th vote by all mods. *Moderators on Probation have no voting rights and may be removed at a moments notice by either Head Mod. Client State Rules *You can not make stupid client states. This means that if you are France, you can not make a puny client state to help in an algorithm. *No carving client states from your main nation, unless it is a location of great dispute (ex: Catalonia from Spain is OK). *Main nations can declare war on a nation that borders a client state. Organization Rules *Anyone can create a terrorist organization, but anyone who is less than a primary power can not use terrorism to destroy heads of government or state, or to blow up seats of government. *Organizations are not allowed in algorithms (The US player can not use the KKK when invading Canada). Backstory In the year 2040, global petroleum reserves reached the peak of production. This caused a period of economic depression and resource-based wars known as "The Great Crisis". Many nations fell into civil war(the most well known in this future being in the US, since it consumes more oil than anybody else), turmoil exploded worldwide, famines came and went due to lack of petroleum required to produce enough food to sustain more than 9.2 billion people and wars over oil exploded across the globe. In 2072, however a glimmer of hope came as nuclear fusion was finally mastered by human society and space began a period of colonization, more specifically on the Moon. Things changed with the cyberattack on the Chinese Stock Exchange, symboling the start of the 2nd Cold War. Now.............it is 2078 and tensions between the two new major superpowers: The EU and China are about to reach the breaking point. World War III is about to begin. Map Mods Creator:Time to Mash e'm up! Ready for battle! (talk) 18:55, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Head Mod: Mod #1: Mod #2: Mod #3: Mapmaker: am i allowed to be both a mod and a player? ~firesofdoom Nations Nations marked in bold or in bold/italic can only be mod controlled or played by an experienced player. North America *Canada - *Mexico - *Texas - *California - NathanialPrice *United States of Atzlán - *United States of America - Ultimate Dark Carnage (talk) 00:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) *Great Plains Federation - *Confederate States of America - Message me when game starts *Cuba - *Haiti - *Dominican Republic - *Puerto Rico - *Alaska - *Jamaica - *Lesser Antilles Confederacy - *Belize - *Nicaragua - *Honduras - *Costa Rico - *El Salvador - *Guatemala - South America *'Gran Colombia' - *'Brazil' - Mapmaker023 (talk) 16:42, July 18, 2014 (UTC) *Patagonia - *Argentina - *Peru - *Bolivia - *Chile - *Falkland Islands - *Suriname - *Paraguay - *Uruguay - *Guyana - Europe *''European Union'' -Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **UK- Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **France- Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Germany- Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Spain- Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Portugal- Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Italy- Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Switzerland- Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Norway- Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Ireland- Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Austria-Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Hungray- Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Poland- Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Lithuania- Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Lavtia- Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Estonia-Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Croatia-Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Greece-Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Finland-Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Sweden-Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Nertherlands-Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Belgium-Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Luxemburg-Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Romania-Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Czech Republic-Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Bosnia and Hergeznovina-Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Iceland-Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Denmark-Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Ukraine-Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Macedonia-Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Malta-Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Moldova-Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Serbia-Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Slovakia-Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Slovenia-Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) **Kosovo-Dibs have been called (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) *Russia - firesofdoom *San Marino- *Vatican City- *Monaco-Bandon23 (talk) 21:26, December 8, 2014 (UTC) *Montenegro- Asia *''China'' -Time to Mash e'm up! Ready for battle! (talk) 23:51, July 17, 2014 (UTC) *Japan - Eric4e (talk) 17:28, August 20, 2014 (UTC) *'Arab League' - I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight 02:13, July 18, 2014 (UTC) if I may *Israel - *Persia - *Pakistan - *'India' - Revolution 9 *Malaysia - *Indonesia - *Philippines - *Kazakhstan - *Turkmenistan - *Azerbaijan - *Tajikistan - *Uzbekistan - *Afghanistan - Africa *South Sudan - *'South Africa' - *Uganda- *Democratic Republic of the Congo - *Congo - *Nigeria - DannytheKing (talk) 17:49, August 4, 2014 (UTC) *Sierra Leone - *Chad - *Niger - *Somalia - *Somaliland - *Ethiopia - *Eritrea - *Burundi - *Kenya - *Comoros - *Mozambique - *Malawi - *Rwanda - *Seychelles - *Zambia - *Zimbabwe - *Angola - *Cameroon - *Central African Republic - *Chad - *Republic of the Congo - *Equatorial Guinea - *Gabon- *São Tomé and Príncipe - *Botswana - *Lesotho - *Namibia - *Swaziland - *Côte d'Ivoire - *Burkina Faso - *Benin - *Cape Verde - *Ghana - *Guinea - *Guinea-Bissau - *Liberia - *Mali - *Mauritania - *Togo - Oceania *Australia - *New Zealand - *Pacific Confederation - Moon *New Beijing(Chinese Colony)- Time to Mash e'm up! Ready for battle! (talk) 00:13, July 18, 2014 (UTC) *Ming Zhao(Chinese Colony)- Time to Mash e'm up! Ready for battle! (talk) 00:13, July 18, 2014 (UTC) *Nieuw Amsterdam(European Colony)-Dibs have been called (talk) 07:56, July 18, 2014 (UTC) *Neu Berlin(European Colony)-Dibs have been called (talk) 07:56, July 18, 2014 (UTC) *New London(European Colony)-Dibs have been called (talk) 07:56, July 18, 2014 (UTC) *Mao's Landing(Chinese colony)- Time to Mash e'm up! Ready for battle! (talk) 00:13, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Announcements *Announcements page opened.JC Denton here. My vision is augmented. (talk) 18:17, August 16, 2014 (UTC) *This game officially starts when all major powers are taken. So be sure to spread the word and be ready to fight the next global conflict.JC Denton here. My vision is augmented. (talk) 18:18, August 16, 2014 (UTC) *Again, be sure to spread the word of the game and be sure to prepare the major world powers. So, that means to be sure to SPREAD THE WORD ABOUT THE GAME! Oh and we also need more mods so be sure to get your modding skills on. Ready for war? JC Denton here. My vision is augmented. (talk) 13:35, August 23, 2014 (UTC) *Some new nations in Europe have been added. Good luck to all the players when the game begins!JC Denton here. My vision is augmented. (talk) 21:25, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Theme Song The Game 2078 there is 10 members. can we start Category:Map Games